


It's hard to be your own person when you can't get out of your own head

by theindelibledream



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Past Abuse, Possible Hannigram, Professor!Hannibal, student!Will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theindelibledream/pseuds/theindelibledream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham just started college, but when his past interferes with his work, his professor feels the need to intervene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's hard to be your own person when you can't get out of your own head

**Author's Note:**

> My friend wanted me to make a fic where Will is younger, still in school, and Hannibal is his professor. The only reason that it's not General Audiences is because there may be mentions of past abuse. I've never written a fic, and I've never started a story on the first chapter; I tend to start in the middle, or even the end, and work from there. Bear with me while I attempt to write and possibly abuse commas/grammar. Also, the name is a quote from the show, I believe Gideon said it.

Teaching criminal psychology at a small university was certainly never where Hannibal Lecter had imaged he’d be, and yet, there he was. He had hoped he would find some interesting people in the class, some people with major problems, but as he scanned the room, no one stood out. At least not until he reached the back corner and saw the curly haired boy. He was staring at his desk, his eyes extremely focused. He was enamored in nothing, and yet that nothing spoke volumes about him.

“Hello, class. My name is Hannibal Lecter. You will refer to me as Doctor Lecter, and we will have purely professional relationships. If you try to be a typical teenager and joke around, you should expect to receive a failing grade. Now, let’s all introduce ourselves and afterwards we will attempt to psychoanalyze our peers to learn more about them, a skill which you will find extremely helpful if you are to pursue this as a career.” The class groaned, obviously displeased at having to do any of this. Still, one by one they stood up and introduced themselves, and all but one of them made direct eye contact with Hannibal. 

“Mr. Graham, I believe that it would be beneficial to actually look at me rather than your desk.” The class snickered, and Hannibal hushed them.

“I have… problems with eye contact,” Will replied, still staring down at his desk. “You either see too much or not enough, and there never seems to be an in-between.” Everyone stared at him after that, surprised.

“Do you want to pursue a career in fields relating to criminal psychology?” he asked. Will nodded, gulping. “Then you’ll find that you often must make eye contact to see the true person. Look up.” Will obliged.

It was then that Hannibal noticed the hollowness in the boy’s eyes, as if they had seen more than they should have even in their short life. They stared at each other for a few moments, until Hannibal finally told Will to sit down.

“Now,” he began, “Let’s attempt to psychoanalyze each other. Go into pairs.” Everyone immediately turned to their friends, leaving only one person with no one to be with. Of course, it had to be Will Graham. They all probably thought he was a freak now anyway. Hannibal felt bad for him, but knew it may be worse if someone tried to name what he was.

“Mr. Graham,” Hannibal said as the class began to file out, “Can you stay for a few moments?” Will nodded, walking over to his desk.

“Did I… mess up with what I said… earlier, the eye contact thing? Should I not be in this class?” he sounded a bit like a wounded puppy.

“Not at all, you will be fine here. One thing I might suggest, though, is a psychiatrist.”

“I… can’t afford one.” Will seemed to unconsciously move away from Hannibal, as if the idea of being near someone who thought he could benefit from psychiatry was scary. “I asked my dad once, when I was younger. He got mad.”

“I could-” Hannibal began, but Will cut him off with a sharp gaze, as if the single instance of their eye contact was enough to give him the courage to do so again.

“I will not accept your pity, Dr. Lecter. I’d appreciate it if you didn’t try to offer it.” He walked out of the room, but his emptiness seemed to stay, suffocating the air around Hannibal.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this! I'll try to update every week.  
> Also, just in case someone tries to comment on this: criminal psychology is completely different from criminology. Profilers tend to use criminal psychology, and rarely (if ever) criminology.


End file.
